Lyredy Week(end) 2016 Day 2 Light - Dark
by CrookedMoonlight
Summary: Lyon x Meredy - Lyon and Meredy end up having a fight on the anniversary of six years being together, what could they have argued about? And how will they remedy it? Lyredy Meredy x Lyon
Lyredy Day 2 - Light/Dark

 **A/N: This is my entrant for Lyredy Week(end) Day 2 - Light/Dark - This would be so easy to do for a Gruvia prompt! But alas it** **'** **s for Lyredy! Everytime I sit down and get into Lyredy I always have to go off to do something :=( it** **'** **s really annoying! Anyway enjoy!**

"Meredy wait!" Lyon called out to the love of his life as she walked out the door of their house, the wooden door slamming shut rattling the beams and floorboards as the maguilty sense mage disappeared into the dark of the night.

Meredy inhaled sharply feeling the cold air hit her lungs like ice, it was the middle of winter, a cloudy night as the pink haired mage walked down the little cobbled streets of town feeling the shape and contour of each individual pebble under her flimsy slip on shoes, hugging her own waist as she wandered in a half daydream like state, tears falling gently down her cheeks. Eventually Meredy reached her destination, a large water fountain in the small park on the outskirts of the town, it was small and tranquil, never busy even in the height of summer, it was a hidden gem, that Meredy always found solace in it, possibly because it reminded her of her best friend Juvia - the girl who had given her hope and another chance at life. Life. How fickle life could be. Taking another deep breath in the maguilty mage ran her hand over the cold, smooth concrete before taking a seat on the edge.

Today was meant to be a happy day, Meredy and Lyon had been together for six years now, they had a house together, they were happy together, they were in love and she was sure that she fell harder and harder each day they were together, Lyon always made her smile, he would do little random things, he would give her flowers, take her out for dinner, buy her jewellery, hold her in his muscular arms and kiss her whenever he got the chance. The memories of the evenings argument flooded her thoughts and more tears leaked out her ruby eyes, they'd had lunch at the little café around the corner from their home, then they had taken a walk in the crisp winters air before finally settling back at home under some blankets in front of the warming fire, Lyons arms wrapped around her middle. Meredy had told him that she had a gift for him, he had one for her to, but being the gentlemen he was, he asked her to give hers first. Meredy had gotten him some new cufflinks - snowflake cufflinks to be exact and a bottle of his favourite bourbon. He had been overjoyed by the gifts he always was, pulling her into a passionate kiss which made Meredys heart flip and palms grow sweaty with anticipation by her next 'gift'. When Meredy had said that she had one more gift to give him he told her it was too much but Meredy knew she wasn't technically giving it to him as such….

**Flashback**

"No silly! It's not something I'm giving you as such!" Meredy giggled as Lyon looked at her curiously.

"Well then what is it?" He asked his eyes glued to her watching how the fire lit up her red pupils making them seem molten.

"Well. We're expecting…. A baby." She tried to gauge his reaction. "I'm pregnant, three months to be exact." Lyon stood up almost instantly his gaze fixated in some far off place. "Isn't it perfect! I can't believe it! I've always wanted a baby!" She was ecstatic until she turned to Lyon who was still staring at one spot. "Lyon?" Meredys heart rate picked up her stomach sinking feeling like a heavy weight had been dropped in it. Wasn't he happy? Did he not want a baby? They had spoken about it before and it had been something they both agreed they wanted. But looking at Lyon now Meredy wasn't so sure. "Don't you want a baby?" She whispered his eyes finally meeting hers.

"No…" Meredy now stood up facing him her fists clenched at her sides. "It's not…."

She cut him off. "But you said you did want children Lyon! I thought you would be happy!" Tears brimmed in her eyes as her voice grew higher and higher. "I just… I thought that… it'd be so perfect…." The tears rushed down her cheeks like mini waterfalls. "We've been together six years Lyon…. I thought…." Her tears ceased, Lyon didn't know what to do or say it was breaking his heart to see her like this, why wouldn't the words come to him. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going for a walk." She spat, it wasn't like Meredy to get angry especially at him, but she really wanted this, she thought that he did too. Turning away from him quickly as more tears flowed she made her way hurriedly to the front door opening it as Lyons voice drifted towards her.

"Meredy wait!" But she didn't care right now, she needed space, slamming the door behind she'd ventured out in the cold to this fountain. The wind blew harshly causing Meredy to shiver she should really have brought a jacket or something, this thin top wasn't doing much to keep her warm.

Lyon ran his fingers through his hair as he paced furiously around the lounge "WHY DIDN'T I SAY SOMETHING!" He slammed his fist down on the coffee table accidentally freezing part of it. _She_ _'_ _s pregnant… I_ _'_ _m going to be a father…_ "I'm such an idiot!" He cursed, he should've told her he was happy, he should've told her he loved her and their unborn child, he should've not been so chicken. _I need to find her._ Meredy was the love of his life, she was his one. They had such a perfect happy life, a baby would only make that even more perfect. Grabbing his jacket the icemage left the house listening to the crackling of the fire as he closed the door behind him.

Meredy looked up to the sky to see some clouds parting revealing a beautiful starry sky. The stars were twinkling beautifully it was hard to believe how far away they really were. Just like Juvia far away. Juvia lived with Gray in Amefurashi town they had one little boy and another on the way, Meredy had consulted Juvia when she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know whether to tell Lyon, that was when the girls had decided that telling him today on the anniversary of their six years together would be 'cute' and 'so perfect' as Juvia had said. Meredy agreed and she had kept it secret hoping it would be as perfect as Juvia had imagined it to be. The maguilty mage could really do with a hug right now.

"There you are." His smooth velvety voice made her heart skip a few beats. "I thought I'd find you here." He continued as he draped his jacket around her shoulders, his smell filling her nose making the butterflies in her tummy go crazy.

"Lyon…" She whispered as he settled down next to her, gently lifting her chin up to meet his gaze, her ruby red orbs meeting his soft dark ones.

"I love you Meredy." He spoke the words slowly and carefully. "I was stupid. Your, our news, it caught me by surprise." He paused taking her hand in his. "I just… it's so perfect." He chuckled. "Everything about you, about me since you has been utterly perfect, I couldn't quite believe it." Meredy shuffled closer to him her eyes glistening as she listened to every word he said her cheeks growing pink, her skin prickling with heat. "You mean the world to me. I don't ever want to lose you." Lyon leaned closer wiping the last tear to fall of her cheek, their cloudy breaths of air mixing as he dropped down onto one knee in front of her never breaking eye contact.

"My gift to you." He paused his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her raise a hand to her mouth her eyes shining. "Will you marry me?" He smiled as he finished watching Meredys smile grow larger and larger.

"YES!" Meredy threw her arms around him as he stood up sliding the ruby ring onto her finger, its silver band was encrusted with heart shaped rubies.

"Now you can see why it was all so perfect. Why I couldn't quite get my head around it all?" He chuckled pulling her in for a short kiss.

"Yes. I am sorry Lyon, I should've given you time to explain, to take it all in." Meredy cast her gaze down.

"All is forgiven." He smiled as her eyes met his, her pink wavy ponytail blowing in the winter air behind her.

"I love you Lyon." She whispered as she pressed her lips to his feeling suddenly warmer. "You are the light to my dark."

 **A/N: Yay! I really really liked writing this!**

 **Read & Review!**

CrookedMoonlight


End file.
